1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a merchandise lock, especially to a merchandise lock that attaches an electrical appliance to a specific place.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Open-shelf malls have become more and more common recently. Electrical appliances such as televisions, refrigerators, computers, cell phones, digital cameras, etc. are often displayed at the open-shelf malls to sell. However, security at open-shelf malls is often lax, and merchandise is subject to shoplifting. If the malls do not have sufficient sales personnel or proper security systems to monitor the electrical appliances, the electrical appliances are easily stolen, especially small and expensive electrical appliances such as digital cameras and portable video games. Therefore, the electrical appliances are not safe to sell in open-shelf malls.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a merchandise lock to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.